Mako's a Dog Person
by pvarano18
Summary: Korra decides to get Mako a gift for his birthday. She hopes it will fill some void, maybe for the both of them
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Just a little one shot from a debate from a week ago on Tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

Korra pulled up the dirt driveway letting out a sigh of relief, she had finally found her destination. A older man stood at the end waving at her welcoming him to his home. Once she finally stopped, she threw the car in park and swung out the door to greet the man.

"You're place isn't that easy to find" Korra said giving him a firm handshake.

"Well I like it that way" the man replied with a toothy grin. He walked her to the back of the property and unlatched the gate allowing her through. The farm was on a beautiful piece of property in the middle of the woods. The air was so clean you could smell the difference.

"They told me you were the best breeder in the City"

"Well they told you right little lady" he replied, a sharp country drawl laced in his voice. She had searched everywhere for the perfect breeder to purchase from. Knowing Mako, she guessed he would want a well breed dog, one that was dependable.

He opened the sliding door to his house and out bounded 6 chocolate lab puppies. They all ran up to her with their tails wagging beckoning her to get down and snuggle with all of them. She plopped down in front of them, a large grin plastered on her face. A few came and joined her one laying down on her lap and the other licking her cheeks. She laughed as their whiskers tickled her face, reminiscent of when Naga was a young pup.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing" she said nipping at its nose. The puppy let out a small bark as it tried to convince Korra to play with her. She set the puppy down and tossed a ball with her air bending and watched as the puppy bounded after it.

She contemplated taking all of them home with her but realized that she only needed one. She sat and played with them trying to gage which one would best suit the birthday boy. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one away from the group just watching the events unfold.

"What's the story on that guy over there?" she asked pointing with her elbow as she scratched behind the ear of puppy number four.

"He's always been like that. He's the protector of the group for sure but not very social like as you can see" he said joining her on the grass letting a puppy come and sit with him. That sounded like someone she knew.

She got up and dusted off her hands and walked over to the puppy. She squatted down in front of it and extended her hand as a sign of friendliness but the puppy got up and walked a few yards away sitting back down with it's back to her.

"Fine be a jerk" she said at the him and stuck out her tongue. She walked back to the group feeling the all too familiar rise in her temper that she first had when she had met Mako. She took her seat back and continued to watch the puppy as she socialized with the rest. The behavior was uncanny and she noticed that after a few minutes the puppy turned back around to watch the group again. After a few more minutes of puppy play she had finally come to a decision.

"I want that one" she said motioning back to it.

"You sure? The lady you got seems to have taken a liken to you" he said

"I know she has" she said nuzzling her nose to the puppy's nose "but he seems like he would be the perfect fit, especially for the guy I know"

"Well just make sure he's taken care of. Come on inside and we can complete this transaction"

After signing a few papers and shelling out the cash, Korra walked back out to the yard and grabbed the maroon collar she had brought with her. She walked up to the puppy who seemed to remember who she was.

"Yea I'm still here and you still seem like a jerk" she said with her hands on her hips as he looked away dismissively. Everyone in the world adored her but yet this puppy couldn't care less, Avatar or not. These interactions was all too familiar to her and she knew that this puppy would have a bit more in common with Mako. She scooped him up much to his protest and walked to her car. She waved at the man as she backed down the driveway. Soon the two were off for the new adventure.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako wasn't a fan of big parties but knowing Korra and Asami, it was going to be a large event. Korra had invited most of the old crew plus some of the cops from the precinct. It was an overall good turnout with a lot of fantastic food. When the festivities died down, it left team Avatar together sitting around the table catching up from their busy weeks.

"Thanks for the party guys" Mako said with a smile. He normally wasn't one who would have have a good time but this was too much fun. He placed the last unwrapped gift on the pile with the others.

"Well you know Asami always likes to put on a show" Korra said nudging Asami.

"I can always tell how good a party is by how much Bolin eats" Mako replied slapping his brothers stomach causing Bolin to burp.

"Yea this was a good party" Bolin agreed resting his head on Mako's shoulder clearly inebriated with whatever concoction Varrick had brewed up for him.

"Don't you have to leave soon Bolin?" Asami asked. It caused Bolin to become wide eyed and check his watch

"Asami you're a lifesaver. I got an early morning with Varrick." He said heaving himself up from the table outstretching his arms opening for a hug. "Happy Birthday bro"

"Thanks bud" Mako said with a smile standing up and giving him a hug "you be safe OK? Don't forget to write"

"I promise"

After Bolin left Asami made her leave as well leaving just Korra and Mako. They sat down on the steps and Korra leaned up against Mako as they gazed across the bay at the glowing city.

"I can't believe Bolin is leaving" Mako said almost in shock.

"Well you had to know you two wouldn't always be around each other" Korra said breathing Mako's scent. He always intoxicated her whenever she was near him. That was one if the big things she longed for while she was gone. It had been a hard three years, limited contact changed their relationship a bit. They weren't back to where they needed to be but she knew they would get there.

"Yeah but it all just seemed like a distant thing when he first told me. With you leaving and Asami constantly pouring over her work it's going to be pretty quiet around her" he said with a sigh allowing Korra to lean into him a little more. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. After hearing Mako's words she knew it was time for her gift.

"I'll be right back" Korra said getting up. This was her cue. She walked into the Air Temple and returned with a rather large box. She sat down and handed it to Mako.

"Happy Birthday!" She said with a bright smile still a bit nervous to see what his reaction would be. She wanted to end the party with a bang and figured this would be the best way to do it.

He gazed at the box expecting it to be a trick. Then something shifted inside startling him. He held the box out at a distance expecting something to explode from it.

"Ah….Korra?" Mako said hesitantly. Eyeing her and the box at the same time. He didn't want another pythonaconda incident.

"Stop being a baby and just open it"

Mako set the box on the step below him and slowly opened it. He saw a furry chocolate brown face peer up at him, it's scowl matching his.

"You like him?"

"Yes? I've never had a dog before so I don't really know how to answer that" Mako said scratching the back of his head trying to calculate what to do next.

"Well pick him up" she said nudging his shoulder. He complied and picked up the little pup under his front shoulders and held him at a distance. He noticed that he was wearing a collar that matched the color of his scarf. Coincidence? It stared back at him not saying a word.

"I'm Mako" he said slowly to the dog. Korra laughed which in turn caused Mako to glare at her.

"How can you make every introduction so awkward?" She said stifling another laugh. "I got your room all set up with a bed, food and water dishes, and mats for when you can't get him outside in time to let him do his business"

Mako was surprised at how thorough Korra was with this.

"Why a chocolate lab?" Mako asked setting the puppy down allowing it to roam.

"Well a bulldog isn't your style. A mastiff is too big even for YOU. A retriever sheds too much. Labs are decent maintenance so that will be good because I know how busy you can get with work. Plus this little guy is too much like you."

Mako looked back at the puppy who sat a few feet away from them watching the two. Mako got a warm feeling in his chest. It seemed after all these years, Korra still knew him better than anyone else.

"Thank you. I really mean that even though I'm not to keen on having a dog" Mako said giving her a hug. She lingered in the embrace for a bit not wanting to let go of him. He took in the smell of her hair, something he loved to do. She missed being held in his arms and he missed holding her. She felt a bought of guilt wash over her as she thought back to her time away. They came out of the hug and Korra dried her eyes.

"Well no guarantees that this works out" he said nodding at where the puppy should have been

"Where'd he go?" she said looking at an spot behind Mako.

"Shit" Mako said turning around. Great start to being a pet owner. They scanned the courtyard and saw the puppy sniffing under an apple blossom tree. Both let out a sigh of relief. The last thing that needed to happen was a lost puppy on an island.

"Come here-" Mako started to say but realized he didn't know its name making him look at Korra for the answer.

"Nuktuk" Korra said for him. The name had a nice ring to it.

"Nuktuk get over here!" he shouted. But the puppy continued to ignore them and went about its business. Mako followed him and continued to bark orders at the dog. The puppy barked back in refusal and bound past him.

"If he doesn't come in I'm going to leave him out here" Mako said getting frustrated as he chased him around the courtyard. All Korra could do was smile. She enjoyed spending this short time with Mako. The two had seen each other sparingly since she got back and were never alone. Seeing that he was almost to his breaking point, Korra went over and picked up the puppy in her arms.

"You just have to be patient with him instead of being a grumpy pants" she said bouncing the puppy in her arms playfully giving a cute little look at Mako

"Are you always going to use that baby talk around him? It's kind of annoying" Mako said bluntly. Korra just rolled her eyes and walked back toward the temple. The two parted ways after they lingered for a moment, the weight of the words unsaid hanging over them. Mako sat down on his bed and put the puppy in its bed.

"You…stay… there" he said putting his hands up as a deterrent. The puppy laid down and just starred at his new master, letting out a small bark. Mako sat and watched Nuktuk's eyes close signaling that Mako could finally fall asleep. He laid back in his bed and let sleep take him, trying to replay the last moments he just had with Korra.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra snuck down the hall not wanting to wake the sleeping patrons of the Temple. She finally got to the room that she was looking for and slowly opened the door. She stuck her head in and saw Mako laying sound asleep. She noticed a small mass on the middle of his chest rising and falling with each breath, his hand resting on the puppy's back. It seems like Nuktuk got cold and made himself comfy on Mako's warm body, something she had done all too often when they were together. She thought back to how Nuktuk was defiant to Mako's orders and always seemed to respond whenever he yelled at him. Maybe this puppy was not just a mirror of Mako, maybe it was a mirror of herself as well. Something that would fill a void for both of them.

"Someone's not a dog person huh?" she muttered softly to herself with a smile as she leaned up against the door frame, taking an extra moment to take in Mako's chiseled features. She hoped she would be a part of this small family in front of her. Maybe the both of them snuggled up to Mako to keep warm.

Content that she got Mako probably the best gift she let him be and headed to bed. As she walked down the hallway on her return trip she wondered if Mako had read what was on the back of the gold tag. The second part of his gift:

_ I have never stopped _

_ being in love with you_

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed it. As always review.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So yeah...I did it. Here is the sequel. I hope it was as good as the previous chapter.

* * *

Mako picked up the chewed up ball and gave it another heave as Nuktuk took off after it. This had become a regiment for the two over the past year. Mako had bonded with the dog more than he thought he would have. The two went everywhere together. Lin ended letting the dog come in the office to "boost cop morale" but it was just an excuse to see Nuktuk every day.

Mako snapped his fingers and he dropped the ball at his feet. He scratched behind the dog ears causing him to stand up and start to wag his tail in delight.

Mako tossed the ball a couple more times and watched him chase it again. He often wondered how much more fun it would be for the young pup to chase after one Korra airbended through the air. Mako looked toward Yue Bay and noticed that the sun was starting to make its decent. He whistled and Nuktuk came bolting over to him. The two walked side by side in silence through the park glancing at the people who were littered throughout the park. Nuktuk started to whine as they came up to the statue of Korra.

"I miss her too" he lamented looking up at the face of the fearless Avatar "I miss her too"

Korra had been gone for the past year and Mako had missed her deeply. She wrote everyone when she had the chance but it wasn't the same. Nothing really was anymore. Bolin was gone and Asami was too busy for anyone. This made him value his friendship with the brown dog more than he realized. He knew that people grew apart over the years but with Korra he thought it would be different. That their relationship was different. Those last moments he had shared with her on his birthday a year and half ago made him think that a spark was still there just waiting for someone to give him life. Their break up had hurt both of them, and they were slowly repairing the bond that they shared but the distance wasn't doing them any favors.

They got near the exit of the park and Mako took one last look of the giant statue of his heroine, as if to say goodbye for the evening.

Mako loved the summers evenings in Republic City. The smell of the air as whipped through his shaggy hair. The walk to his apartment was as quick as always. Nuktuk bounded up the steps ahead of him, eager to get his treat that Mako had promised.

Mako jiggled his keys into the door ready to close another day. His apartment was smaller than his old room on Air Temple Island but it got the job done. Finding a place suitable for animals was a bit harder now that the spirit vines had taken root in the city. He had started his search for one about a week after Korra left because the empty halls of the Air Temple reminded him too much of what had been. Luckily he had found a cheap apartment that was big enough for the boy and his dog.

He did his nightly chores and finally was able to lay down for the night. Nuktuk tried to nudge his way onto the bed but Mako pointed to Nuktuk's designated corner. He knew Nuktuk would make it back on the bed but he would be fast asleep before then. Nuktuk did his circular dance with his soft bed, finally snuggling in propping his head on the edge and stared at Mako.

Mako rested up against his headboard running over his previous case load trying to calm his mind before he went to bed. The past couple nights Korra had been haunting his dreams. It was the same dream of the break up and the tears that followed. He had broken her heart and he had tried his hardest to make everything right but it still left him empty.

He reached under his pillow and pulled out the picture from the Spirit festival. He smiled as he gazed at her 1000 watt grin. It could pull the most depressed person out of their stupor. The worst part was the fact that she had been his but he had let her slip through his fingers. He let out a sigh which pricked the ears of his furry friend who looked up at him.

"Don't fall in love ok boy?" Mako quipped looking down him as he slid the picture back under his pillow. Nuktuk barked in agreement. Mako clicked off the light and rolled over preparing himself for a night of restless sleep.

**/~~~~~~\**

Korra sat with her legs brought to her chest as she gazed out at the vast sea in front of her. She was finally on her way home to Republic City, to her friends, and hopefully, to Mako. The time apart had given her time to get some air from him and if she was honest, it didn't help. It only made her miss him more. In his last letter he sent a picture taken by someone in his office. It featured Mako hunched over his desk and and a resting Nuktuk at his feet. Mako had cut his hair and seemed to be a spitting image of General Iroh. She laughed when she first saw it because she thought Mako was just fanboying over the mighty general but then she realized that it made him look handsome. She also noticed the light bags under his eyes and his smile looked...tired. She tried to get information out of him in a recent letter but he just blamed it on the case load he had taken. She called bullshit though she wouldn't say that to him.

Nuktuk on the other hand looked to be as strong and healthy as she thought he would. She smiled at the thought of the training regiment Mako had for the young pup. She laid her head back on her knees. In the back of her mind something still bothered her. He still hadn't mentioned anything about what was on the back of the dog tag. Her fear was that he did see it and thought nothing of it. Surely he would have mentioned it if he had felt the same way. She had told Asami of the gesture and she hadn't heard anything either. Maybe she was holding onto something that wasn't there anymore, a faint memory of soul-mates. She got to the point where she was angry at herself for waiting for an answer from him. She was stronger 30 men combined but not strong enough for the storm that was love.

She took one last look at the picture and then tucked it back in her jacket pocket as close to her heart as she could. She would wait for now but she wasn't sure she could wait forever.

**/~~~~~~\**

Mako woke up groggy and looked at his clock. _5:45 am_. He was covered in sweat due to the recent heatwave that had stuck Republic City the past week.

"Get off dog" Mako said pushing Nuktuk trying to alleviate the muddled bed and the increased temperature due to Nuktuk slumped next to Mako. Korra still hadn't come back yet even though she was due 3 weeks ago. There was nothing on the news outlets either which always worried him and usually brought flashbacks of the Red Lotus. He hoped to Spirits she was OK.

Nuktuk slumped off the bed giving Mako a bit more relief.

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but it was no use. He sat up on his elbows and looked at Nuktuk.

"Want to go for a walk?" He suggested. He did this whenever he couldn't sleep. It allowed him to clear his head and the view of Yue Bay was a sight in the morning.

Nuktuk jumped up waging his tail in agreement. It seemed like he had the same idea in mind as Mako. Mako rolled out of bed throwing on an old t-shirt and his shorts. He grabbed Nuktuk's leash and led him out to the street. The sun had just risen over Yue Bay causing a pink glow to peak through the buildings.

The air was cooler outside something that Mako thanked the Spirits for. The two jogged the mile and a half to Korra's park, the normal appointment of fetch coming due.

They entered the park and slowed to a walk. Mako's shirt was drenched in sweat and from the sped of Nuktuk's panting he figured that the dog was just as tired. This run was a but different he felt strained, like he was chasing something he could never catch. He was chasing Korra.

He let him off the leash and took a seat on a nearby bench, his favorite spot in the park because it gave ample shade and a breathtaking view of the bay. Nuktuk wandered around chasing the butterflies and rolling in the grass. Mako felt his eyes grow heavy from his exhaustion. He rested his hand on his head and without thinking he drifted off.

**/~~~~~~\**

His eyes shot open as his head slipped from its resting place. He checked his watch and noticed that he'd been out for about 15 minutes. He stretched and stood up grabbing the leash. The power nap was nice and he felt refreshed which wasn't common for him. He whistled for Nuktuk realizing that he wasn't around.

"Where are you?" He said aloud as he scanned the park. He saw a golden sparkle on the ground and ran up to it. He picked up the collar and brought his other hand to the bridge of his nose. Dumb dog.

Why? He had trained the dog so well he thought this would never happen. The park was massive and without his collar Nuktuk could be picked up by another family or worse Animal Control. He ran over the various scenarios and the people he could reach out to in order to find his beloved friend. He rubbed the golden tag trying to pick up some sort of good luck from it. As he was doing so his fingers felt the writing on the back of the tag that he never had seen before. He flipped over and read the words.

"I have never stopped being in love with you" he said puzzled.

Was this a joke? The only person who had be in contact with this was Korra. He lost his breath as he reread the message that was neatly inscribed on the back. She still loved him? After everything they had been through she still loved him? It all started to make sense to him. The letters saying that she missed him deeply, that a part of her wasn't missing, how she had so many regrets and things she had left unsaid to people. He was that people or person for that matter. He was the one who made her whole. He started to get frustrated. Why was she this complicated? Why couldn't she have just told him how she felt. It would have made this time apart so much easier on him and possibly her. It meant that maybe they could have a future together and that she could be part of the small family she helped create.

"Of all the damn days. I lose my dog, I find out the woman I'm madly in love with still loves me and she isn't even here to-"

"Mako?"

He froze. It's like he was in a dream. That voice. It was the voice that had pulled him back from the brink so many times, the one voice that made all the pain go away...the one voice... that made him always regret saying goodbye. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as he turned around.

"Korra?"

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys like it. I've never written a sequel before so this was pretty tough.

As always please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Perhaps a little closure is in store?

* * *

_"Avatar Korra we are docking in Yue Bay. Welcome home" a White Lotus guard said. Korra looked up from her book and gave the guard a small smile. _

_"Thanks for letting me know Captain" she replied. The guard bowed and left leaving her to her nervous thoughts. When she found that they were making better time than she thought she called Bolin and Asami happily chatting with them about finally coming home. But for Mako she wanted it to be a suprise. She loved seeing the look on his face whenever she showed up without him expecting her to. She couldn't wait to see Nuktuk either. She had always loved Naga and the mammoth dog loved her too but getting a new pet was always fun._

_"We're home, girl" Korra said setting her book down and walking over to the slumbering dog. She ran her fingers through Naga's soft fur causing her to open her eyes to see who was disturbing her slumber. She and Naga came out to the sun just starting to peak up over the bay. It must've been only 5:30 am. Bolin ran up and wrapped Korra in a big hug causing her to smile at the brother like love Bolin had for her._

_"It's so good to see you Korra. Opal and Asami couldn't make it due to how early it is. I stopped at Mako's place before I got here but he didn't answer. Did you let him know you were coming home today?" He asked finally setting Korra down._

_"I wanted it to be sort of a suprise for him. He always has that masked face on and I don't need that right now. Not with what I went through in the Fire Nation. He still at his old place?" She asked popping open her airbender staff. Bolin gave a nod and then was immediately tackled by Naga once she got a whiff of his scent. Korra burst into laughter as Bolin tried to cover his face as Naga drenched him in slobber. She snuck off to see if Mako was at his place. _

_If she remembered correctly, he usually was still asleep around this time since it was a Saturday but the fact that Bolin couldn't get him to answer was an issue. The warm breeze felt amazing as it wrapped around her face as she flew past the skyscrapers of Republic City. It felt foreign to be back in a place that she had spent a good few years. She landed on the steps of the small apartment building, it's dingy windows still the same as when she left. She took a deep breath and walked into the building, counting each step as she ran up them. She stopped in front of the door placing her hand on it questioning if she was really there. She jiggled the handle and lifted the door causing it to unlock. She laughed a bit. Mako had been living in this apartment for a year and a half but the lock remained broken. Prior to her leaving for a year she developed a habit in which she would break in to scare the spirits out of him. He cursed and swore every time she did that that he would fix the locks. Maybe he didn't fix it because it gave him hope that she would be there when he got home one day. _

_She wandered into the small apartment, wondering about all the experiences that she had missed while she was away. She called out his name a few times and soon noticed that the apartment was empty. Did he spend the night somewhere? With someone else? She felt her heart sink a bit. Was he over her? Or did he move on? She went to leave and but decided to do one last look over the apartment to see if she could find any clues of his whereabouts. She thought back on some of the detective tips he gave her._

_"**Check the sink for water littered around the basin. It shows that the person was recently in the room**."_

_She walked over to the sink and saw that there was a decent size pool of water and the hand towel was wet. He had been there and probably recently. She checked his pro-bending calendar and noticed that he had WALK labeled each day._

_"Really Korra? You for worried over nothing" she said aloud as she shook her head and jumped out the window to the ground. Mako went for a walk with Nuktuk or so she hoped. She popped open her glider and took off towards the park._

_Within a few minutes she landed softly on the ground at the entrance of the beautiful park dedicated to her. She had only been here a handful of times since it had opened three years ago. She saw her statue peak over the trees her bronze bust glinting in the sun. She walked towards it and figured that the center of the park might be the best place to start._

_There were a few patrons in the park who paid her no mind as they went about their runs and morning Tai chi. She made her way to the front of the statue seeing that the area was vacant causing a bit off annoyance to eat at her. Why was he so hard to find? She sat down on the rim of the fountain that was at the feet of the statue. She closed her eyes and pulled some of the water into the air and started to bend it. She moved her hands gently and the water took on various shapes. Out of nowhere she felt a large mass jump into her body propelling her backwards. Her eyes shot open as she fell into the shallow pool below. She got up in her fighting stance and noticed that the perpetrator had perky ears and golden eyes of a brown dog who was standing on the edge of the fountain wagging its tail happily._

_"You jerk!" She said splashing Nuktuk with water as he bounded in after her. The two splashed and played until a park cop came and shooed them away._

_Nuktuk shook himself dry and Korra bended the water out of her clothes. She got down on her knees and showering Nuktuk with petting and hugs. He thanked her by kissing her all over her face. _

_"Ok ok" she said pushing him back giggling at how his whiskers tickled his face. She noticed that his collar was missing._

_"Did you run away from Mako?" she scolded_

_He barked in reply and took off at the sound of his name._

_"Nuktuk wait!" She yelled as she chased after him. He bounded through the green fields of the park as she chased him from behind. She probably thought this was a game they usually played. After a few minutes of a dead sprint she caught up to him. _

_"Do you always do this?" She asked breathing a bit heavily. He barked and tried to break away from her grip._

_"What has got you all riled up boy" she asked a bit concerned that he was freaking out. Maybe he had taken down an attacker or someone was in need of help. She looked to where he was trying to run to around saw a young man pacing back and forth. Her heart skipped a beat...it was him_

**/~~~~~~\**

So here Mako stood there allowing himself to process what had just happened, seeing the woman he had missed greatly standing there in front of him.

First, he saw that Nuktuk was fine and glared and him. That dog would get himself killed if he ever did something like that again.

"You little...no treats for you today" he scolded the dog who seemed to not care in the slightest.

Second, well his mind still hadn't caught up to that.

"And you" he said pointing an accusing finger at Korra his thoughts still not caught up to his mouth "thank you for finding him"

"The collar" she said softly as she saw that Mako had it gripped tightly in his clenched fist.

"Oh this? Yeah can you put it on for him" he said tossing it to her. A look of heartbreak came over her face. He didn't care. That bastard. She let the collar fall to the ground.

"How dense can you be? Seriously, Mako" she spat walking towards him. Nuktuk heard the change in Korra's tone and slinked back a bit. He wouldn't be protecting Mako this time.

"I'm sorry?" Mako asked aloufly. He knew exactly what she was upset about but maybe this was her punishment for being so damn vague.

"All the letters, that damn collar. I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Detective" she said a bit perturbed that she was this upset. She was close to him now and she was seething. This silly boy wasn't worth it, not if he would treat her heart like this. He feigned a look of innocence trying to hide the test he was putting her through. He wasn't going to let himself open up without knowing how she felt. She gave him that collar over a year ago, she could have meant someone during that time. He didn't want to get hurt again.

He held his stare and saw that tears were forming in her eyes. He stiffened up when he realized that maybe she still was in love with him. Korra couldn't believe she was breaking down again. It was a repeat of the South Pole all over again except this time...this time she wouldn't cling to the hope that she had done since there breakup. She didn't deserve this and neither did he.

"I thought that maybe there was something still here. That maybe you...I don't know maybe you sti-" she started to say but her words were cut off as she felt his lips over take hers. He couldn't hold out any longer. He couldn't see her break down because of him, not again. She leaned into the kiss that she had been waiting years for.

"That I still love you?" He asked breaking away from the kiss, breathing a bit heavy because of the kick of adrenaline. He brushed the hair out of her eyes so that he could drink in the deep ocean blue eyes. She laughed as she hurriedly wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You read the collar" she said with a sigh leaning her forehead against his chest. She felt a weight that had been burdening her lift off her shoulders.

"I just read it before you found me. Looks like the Spirits were looking down on me" he said with a smile. His heart was beating as quick as a humming lizards wings. She stood in his arms finally being able to take in his warmth. Mako ran a hand through her brown hair causing her to hum as he did so. He wanted to do this forever.

"So do you?" She asked realizing he didn't give her a straight answer or any answer for that matter.

"Do I what?" he mused as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Don't play dumb Mako"

"Of course I love you. Like you, I've never stopped. That fateful day when you walked away from me, I knew I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. When you left for 3 years it hurt that I couldn't help you through your recovery. I know you're the Avatar but even she needs protection from time to time." He replied pulling her tighter to his body as he thought of the threes years apart. He wouldn't let her go, his heart wouldn't let him

"You've caused change in me. And you've given me that guy." He said looking down at Nuktuk who was eagerly wagging his tail. Maybe the reason Nuktuk ran off was because he smelled Korra when she entered the park. There was something special about that dog. She rested her head back in his chest letting out a content sigh. He held her in his for a few more minutes then broke away holding her hands in his.

"So what now?" She asked. The words were great but they had been said before. She wanted more, she wanted him forever.

"I don't know. " he replied a bit uneasy himself. He was committed to Republic City and she was the Avatar. No matter what avenue they took, they wouldn't always be around each other. He knew she would be faithful but to see her sparingly wouldn't be enough. Mako wasn't a selfish person but when it came to Korra he allowed himself that pleasure. But to know that he would be her's would dampen the blow a bit more. Maybe he could take some time off and travel with her. They had both grown in the past years since their break up so he was sure he could handle the distance that their jobs required.

"How about..." she started to say but looked away a bit nervously biting her lip as she did so. If she was going to do it she was going to go all in. She could take the time apart from him but seeing that not being committed to each other was different. Knowing that she would have someone to come home to forever, who understood everything she went through, who accepted and loved her at her lowest point meant everything to her. Mako is what she wanted, the only thing she wanted.

Mako knew that look, she was scheming.

"Korra..." he said a bit apprehensively. Tempted to take a step back just in case.

"We get married?" She finally suggested wincing as she did so. The worst he could do was say 'No'. He stood there dumbfounded. Yes, he did love her and could see himself spending the rest of his life with this woman but... Well there was not buts in this case. The two had been through hell and high water together. They had both changed so much and for the better. They finally learned how to compensate for each other.

"I.." Mako said searching for the right words to say. He had never thought in a million lifetimes that the Avatar would ask him to marry her. But he still feared the unknown. He always had. That's why he was so protective of Bolin or anyone that he loved. He had to be prepared for the worst case scenario. How could he prepare himself for this?

"Mako?" She said with her arm folded and the other waving in his face to grab his attention. He snapped out of his daydream and looked her straight in the eyes. Waking up holding her was the only thing he wanted to do. He wanted to be the last person she saw before she went to bed and the first person she saw when she woke up. He wanted to be her rock when the world would crumble around her.

"Is the Avatar asking me to marry her?" He replied raising a questioning eyebrow

"Spirits Mako. Forget it!" she huffed and turned around to walk away, she got her answer. She felt a firm grip on her bicep preventing her from moving any further. She smiled to herself, it seems her storm offs still got the better of him.

"I can't make any promises or that this will be easy." He said as she stopped with her back to him "but I can promise you this...I will do everything I can to support you and be there for you. The only thing I've ever wanted is to be tied to you forever. In this life and the next"

He let go of her arm and left in fate's hands. She turned around and ran to him jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck causing both of them to fall to the ground in a heap. Nuktuk followed suit by bounding onto the two of them causing Mako and Korra to laugh.

"Looks like he approves" Korra said with a smile. She laid her lips against Mako's, making sure to remember this moment for whenever the two would be away from each other again. He brought a hand up to cup her face as he went deeper into the kiss.

"I love you Korra" he whispered against her lips, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched. From the day that he had seen her in the pro-bending temple, she's the only thing he ever loved.

"I love you too Mako" she replied holding the embrace for a bit longer. Nuktuk barked, breaking them from their daydream and bringing them back to reality.

"I love you too Nuktuk" She cooed pushing herself up from his body, dusting herself off "Looks like we should get going"

Mako nodded in agreement. As much as he'd like to keep Korra to himself he knew he had to share her with the rest of Team Avatar. He crouched beside Nuktuk and attached his collar.

"Thanks boy" he whispered to Nuktuk and scratched behind his ear putting his forehead on Nuktuk's. This dog was more than a dog to Mako now, he was his best friend.

"Are you really going to bring the baby talk back?" Mako groaned as he brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, mirroring his budding annoyance as she continued to speak sweetly to the dog.

"You're stuck with me forever City Boy, you better get used to it" she quipped as she walked off in front of them. He stood there and watched her hips sway, to be with her forever? He really didn't care what he had to put up with he wanted to be stuck with her forever. He jogged off to catch up with her with Nuktuk in tow.

So the boy, his dog, and his future wife walked towards the exit of the park, except this time the boy didn't look back at the statue of his heroine. He held her hand instead.

* * *

**AN:** Was it worth it? Thanks for hanging in there guys. I hope the ending didn't seem forced or rushed.


End file.
